


Railgun, You're Lucky Most Wanted : Before Story

by orphan_account



Series: Railgun, You're Lucky Most Wanted [1]
Category: Lucky Star (Manga), Need for speed : Most Wanted, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Permulaan dari Railgun You're Lucky Most Wanted. Bakal tersedia dari Versi Konata, Misaka dan dari Rizki (Penulis yang masuk kedalam cerita sebagai OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Railgun, You're Lucky Most Wanted : Before Story

Chapter : Before Story (Konata's POV)

Aku pun berlari… berlari… berlari… meninggalkan Vivio-ku yang mengalami masalah mesin dan aku berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari Razor dan kawan-kawannya. Temanku, Misaka Mikoto. Pemilik kemampuan electromaster level 5, juga mengalami masalah sehingga dia tak bisa menyelamatkanku. Aku tak bisa habis pikir kenapa Razor berusaha mendapatkan kepalaku. Padahal, kepalaku ini tak ada bedanya dengan kepala manusia yang lain. Okay, mungkin karena aku ini seorang otaku. Tapi hanya karena itu sehingga kepalaku ini harus dipisahkan dari badanku ini? Seandainya aku mengikuti perkatan Kagami, mungkin aku tidak akan mengalami hal ini.

Flashback start

“Konata, mending kau tak usah dengar ucapannya.” Kata Kagami.

“Tapi, Kagami. Dia itu menjelekkan game, anime dan manga. Yang dia unggulkan hanyalah balapan jalanan. Lama-lama aku pengen menghancurkan mobilnya.” Geramku.

“Tapi, Konata! Lihatlah si Miyuki! Karena si Razor menculik ibunya, dia lom masuk sekolah sekarang.” Sahut Kagami.

“Pokoknya aku tak peduli! Mumpung mobilnya Yui-neesan ada disini. Aku pergi sekarang!” Sahutku sambil mengambil kunci dan meninggalkan Kagami.

“Tunggu! Konata! Tunggu!” Teriak Kagami.

Terlambat. Konata sudah pergi meninggalkan Kagami.

“Pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat ya, Konata.” Gumam Kagami.

Flashback End

Namun, sekarang yang aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa lolos dari Razor dan gengnya. Aku jadi ingat ketika aku pertama kali sampai di Rosewood. Aku bertemu dengan Rizki. Salah satu mantan pembalap jalanan yang sekarang menjadi pengusaha masakan Minang yang laris di Rosewood. Bahkan dia sudah membuka cabang di Jepang. Tidak hanya ada di Tokyo saja. Saitama pun sudah menjadi tempat cabang ke-dua di Jepang. Mungkin kalau aku masih pakai mesin standarnya Vivio, aku tak akan bisa mengejar Razor.

Flashback Start

“Kenapa kau bisa mengikuti balapan liar disini? Persaingan disini sangat berbahaya loh.” Kata Rizki.

“Aku itu kesal banget dengan Razor. Masa dia menjelek-jelekkan Game, Anime, dan Manga segala sih? Memangnya dia punya akses buat menghancurkan dunia Game, Anime, dan Manga sih?” Kataku sambil mengeluarkan emosi.

“Wait!? Dia menjelekkan Anime dan Manga? Kurang ajar dia. Akan aku bantu biar mobilmu bisa mengalahkan Razor.” Jawab Rizki.

“Apa tidak apa-apa nih Rizki?” Tanyaku kebingungan.

“Tidak apa-apa kok, Konata. Anggap aja ini bantuanku buatmu karena kau merupakan ally-ku.” Jawab Rizki.

“Ally? Sejak kapan aku jadi ally-mu?” Tanyaku kebingungan.

“Karena kau satu tujuan denganku. Menghancurkan dinastinya Razor.” Jawab Rizki sambil tersenyum.

Dan selagi menunggu Vivio-ku dimodifikasi oleh Rizki, aku bertemu dengan Misaka yang sepertinya merupakan langganan di rumah makan yang sekaligus menjadi safe housenya Rizki.

“Eh? Kau jadi pembalap jalanan karena Razor menggunakan teknik yang sama kaya aku?” Tanya Misaka.

“Teknik yang sama?” Tanyaku balik.

“Menintimidasi penggemar Manga.” Jawab Misaka.

“Iya.” Kataku.

“Kau punya kekuatan apa untuk melawannya?” Tanya Misaka.

“Kekuatan? Ya, kekuatan Vivio aku sih.” Jawabku.

“Bukan. Yang aku maksud adalah kekuatan dirimu.” Kata Misaka.

“Kekuatan diri, eh? Aku sih asal bisa gebuk aja sih.” Jawabku.

“Skill-out, eh? Berarti hampir mirip sama dengan kebanyakan pengacau di Academy City.” Kata Misaka.

“Pengacau? Aku itu tak sama seperti mereka.” Sahutku.

“Hahaha… tenang aja Konata.” Jawab Misaka.

“Soal kekuatan dalam diri. Bagaimana kekuatan dalam dirimu Misaka?” Tanyaku.

“Kekuatanku hanyalah…” Kata Misaka terpotong,

“Kekuatan mengalirkan listrik yang cukup besar sampai membuat sistem listrik kota kacau selama seminggu kan?” Tanya Rizki.

“Tunggu! Darimana kau tau soal itu? Tanya Misaka balik.

“Kan kau itu salah satu yang mendapatkan level 5 di Academy City. Sama kaya ane kok.” Jawab Rizki.

“Eh, Misaka. Mobil yang kau gunakan disini apa?” Tanyaku.

“Lexus IS300 dengan julukan “Railgun”. Ngomong-ngomong, senjata andalanku juga “Railgun”.” Jawab Misaka.

“Railgun? Masa setipe gitu ama ane?” Tanya Rizki yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Misaka.

“Eh, bukannya ente itu pemegang skill Teleporter?” Tanya Misaka balik.

“Di bank data Academy City ane terdaftar sebagai pemegang skill ganda. Yang paling terkuat emang Teleporter. Namun gw juga ada kekuatan kedua. Yaitu Electromaster dengan signature move sama seperti ente. Railgun.” Jawab Rizki.

“Eh, Rizki. Bagaimana dengan Vivio aku? Kau masukin mesin apa ke mobilku?” Tanyaku.

“EJ20 dari Subaru Impreza WRX STI. Susah nih masukin mesinnya ke engine bay Subaru Vivio ente.” Jawab Rizki.

“Apakah dengan EJ20 itu aku bisa mengalahkan Razor?” Tanyaku.

“Tentu saja, Konata.” Jawab Rizki

Flashback End 

Kini aku pun capai berlari meninggalkan Rosewood. Setelah berlari sejauh mungkin aku pun akirnya keluar dari Rosewood dan sampai disuatu tempat dimana aku tinggal dulu. Ya, akhirnya aku pulang juga ke Saitama dan aku akan kembali sekolah di Ryoo bareng Kagami dan Tsukasa.


End file.
